


The Crisis of Stupid Words

by silversky087



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Coming Out, Football, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky087/pseuds/silversky087
Summary: The infamous Jack Kelly might be popular, but talking to cute boys isn’t his forte.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	The Crisis of Stupid Words

Jack Kelly isn't surprised. Of course, Race has Albert pressed against a locker. And, of course, they're having a movie-worthy make out session. 

Jack steps forward, pulling Race back by the shoulder. "Dude, this place isn't a porn set! If that's what you want to do in the future, go find someone to pay you. Because it won't be me."

Race sneers at him, shoving Jack's chest and reaching over to wrap an arm around Albert's waist. "Any girl would love to engage in those, uh, activities with you. Just go fucking find one and let me kiss my boyfriend."

Ha. Race is acting like Jack didn't get them together in the first place. Race and Albert were best friends before, and they both had obvious feelings for each other. It got so unbearable for Jack (they both came to him to talk about their feelings), that he straight-up exposed Albert to Race. And the rest came together easily. 

(Well, it was more like Race dramatically backing Albert into a corner and declaring his "undying love.")

Anyway, now Race is listing all the girls that have a crush on Jack. "—and then there is Katherine. Oh, poor Katherine."

Katherine? There is no way that she likes him. She was his first (and last) girlfriend, and they dated at the beginning of junior year. She's the only person on the planet that knows Jack is gay, and pretty much hates him because she believes she was merely a cover-up.

Which, she was.

Yes, Jack is a bad guy. Katherine is practically perfect. Intelligent, beautiful, kind, and considerate. She didn't deserve to be played that way. 

Yet, Jack's secret is way too immense to be unveiled. No one can know that Jack Kelly—star quarterback, resident hot guy, amazing artist—is gay. 

"There is no way Katherine still likes him, Antonio," says Albert. "He dumped her over text. Over text! Now, that's fucked up." The redhead offers Jack a scowl.

Jack raises his hands in the air, surrendering. "Yes, I know. I'm a terrible person. That's why I don't need a girlfriend." Hopefully, that will end the entire discussion. Jack hates lying to his best friends. Hell, he shouldn't have to lie! Race is the gayest person he knows, and Albert is bi. They wouldn't even care about his sexuality. 

But the secret—if it gets out, that would be disastrous. 

Race and Albert silently agree that Jack is a horrible individual, and drop the subject. They decide to go back to kissing. Jack pulls out his phone. He's looking at Monday Night Football scores when he sees a boy wondering down the hall.

He's cute. His brown hair is adorably messy, and his nervous blue eyes can be compared to a clear sky. 

He's obviously new. The way he's walking down the hall—head down with tense shoulders. There's no confidence. No self-esteem. Just anxiety. 

Jack has no common sense whatsoever, so he rushes after the boy. He places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "The name's Jack Kelly," he introduces himself with his signature smile. 

The boy is turned around now, studying him. He seems confused. As if he's surprised Jack is talking to him. "David Jacobs."

"Where ya from, Davey?" Jack has to tilt his chin up a bit too look at him. As a quarterback, he isn't used to people being taller than him. 

David raises an eyebrow at the nickname. "Here. My father, uh, he got hurt so he had to get a new job. Had to switch schools."

"Where'd you go before?"

Davey blushes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Manhattan Preparatory School."

"Woah." Manhattan Preparatory School is home to the smartest boys and girls in New York City. Also, it's very, very expensive. The school is known widely for two things: rich teenagers and nerdy kids. 

"Hey, wanna do my homework?" Jack jokes.

When Davey flinches, Jack knows he said the wrong thing. 

"Fuck off!" he exclaims. "It's not my fault that I'm smarter than you. It's not my fault that you can't even reach a 2.0 GPA without anyone's help." Davey glances at Jack's football hoodie. "And just because you are some hot football player, doesn't mean you get your way every time. I'm sick of being viewed as a stereotypical nerd who can be pushed around!" And with that, he turns on his heel and walks away. 

Jack thought three things, all in numerical order:

1\. Did Davey just call him hot?

2\. Davey definitely overreacted. 

3\. Jack is a fucking jerk.

The bell rings a moment later, so he can't dwell on his thoughts any longer. He sighs and heads to his class.

For once, Jack has his head down while he strides down the hallway.

\---

God must actually hate Jack, because he has five classes with Davey. And every time Jack merely glances at him, the boy responds with a glare.

At the moment, Jack is sitting in the cafeteria. Across from him, Race and Albert are making out, obviously. Beside him, Elmer, Finch, and Jojo are fighting over which NFL team is the best this season.

And Jack is thinking of Davey. Not because they've interacted anymore than that one time. 

Because Jack certainly has a crush on him. Shit, Jack has a crush on a boy that hates his guts. Since when do people even hate him? And since when does Jack develop feelings because of one conversation? Especially a shitty one.

The confusion overwhelms Jack and he can't keep himself from blurting, "I'm fucking gay."

Albert drops his hand from Race's hair, gaping at him. Race turns to give Jack a knowing look, and whispers something in Albert's ear.

The guys on the football team stop arguing. They all stare at each other, then at Jack. Finch whispers under his breath, "Knew it."

The silence that has claimed the entire area makes Jack want to run. Sprint away and cover his ears so he can't hear what people have to say.

Of course, Race is the first person to open his mouth, "Well, cool, I guess."

"Dude, it was obvious," says Albert.

"Yeah," Elmer adds. "The hottest girl at this school is practically in love with you and you turned her down."

Jack runs a hand down his face before taking a bite of his sandwich. He didn't think that his friends would be so chill about the whole ordeal. The fact that he likes boys must be very apparent. 

"I should have told you guys sooner," Jack admits.

Finch shrugs and declares to Elmer and Jojo that the Jets are the worst team in the NFL. Race grabs Albert's hand and starts playing with his fingers. 

Everything is the same.

\---

The next day, Davey isn't at school.

Jack and Davey never interact, but it oddly feels different without him there. Maybe it's because he has no one to stare at. Or maybe it's because he has no one to avoid. (Davey still glares at him whenever Jack looks his way, so Jack thinks it's best to keep his distance.)

At the moment, Jack is thinking. Pondering on the thought of dating Davey. How would it feel to kiss him? How would it feel to melt in his embrace? How would it feel to—

"Does anyone here know David Jacobs?"

Miss Larkin's words break Jack out of the trance. 

His head shoots up, and because he's running low on sleep (no, he actually got a full eight hours of sleep the previous night, it is just an excuse for his stupidity), he exclaims, "I do!"

Everyone gives him a questioning look, as if asking: why does the notorious Jack Kelly engage with the nerdy new boy?

Answer: Jack doesn't, he has just formed a humongous crush on him. (Which forces him to make crappy decisions.)

Miss Larkin smiles and waves him over. 

Jack pulls himself out of the chair and strides to the teacher. Students keep offering weird stares, but for once he doesn't care. Damn, that's a bit new.

"Okay," she explains, handing Jack a stack of papers. "You need to give these to him the next time you see him. Tell David that they're due next Monday. I can't accept late work."

Jack nods and sits back down, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

\---

Jack finds Davey beside his locker a few days later. Not knowing how to pursue him, he waits until Davey is finished putting his books away. 

“You missed work.” He places the stack of paper in Davey’s hands. “I did it for you.”

Davey seems bewildered for two obvious reasons:

1\. Because Jack is talking to him.

2\. Because the infamous Jack Kelly (the boy who had previously asked Davey to do his homework), completed his classwork.

Jack clears his throat, satisfied with the way his plan is going so far. “I was a jerk. I wanted to make it up to you.”

Davey merely nods, and Jack knows there is nothing else to be said. He pats Davey’s shoulder and walks away. He prays that the message he wrote on a sticky note, taped on the top piece of paper, finishes the job for him: 

Hey Davey,

In order to counteract my mistake, how about ice cream? 3:30, Saturday afternoon. I'm paying.

—Jack


End file.
